Kiss the Tears Away
by WalkInTheMoonlight
Summary: "Beck...she...did it again" she whispered, touching the bruised and swollen part of her face gently.  He kissed her tears away, gently kissed the bruised part of her face and held her. Loving her in the way she had never known.


"You worthless piece of shit" and with that, she was gone, out the door to who knows where.

Jade picked up the lamp on the table next to her and threw it at the closed door her mother had just disappeared out of. It hit the door and smashed, falling to broken pieces on the floor. She stood there panting, her hair falling over her face, her eyes glaring at the front door to her house.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, turning around and punching the wall over and over again. Not even stopping when her knuckles became cut and bruised, her blood staining the flowery wall paper. Eventually she lost all energy, falling into it, sliding down to the floor. She stayed there, panting, her whole body shaking in anger.

"i hate you. I hate you. I hateyouihateyouihateyou." She whispered, her only listeners being the shadows around her.

A bloodied, bruised hand came up to touch her cheek where her mother had hit her. Then travelling up to touch the piercing in her eyebrow, then to the one in her nose. They were the reason this had happened. She got them because her mother had said she couldn't. She hated being told what to do, and loved doing what she wanted. But her mother wasn't so thrilled about that. She knew that even if she hadn't got them done, her mum would have found some other excuse to punish her anyway.

She groaned and stood, wearily climbing the stairs, thoughts of her mother cursing her mind. The tears fell and she angrily wiped them away, but they kept coming. She reached her room and threw herself on her bed, sobbing into her pillow until her breathing was ragged and her voice hoarse and raw. She lay there, wallowing in self-pity, drowning in her tears. Feeling completely alone.

She rolled over and grabbed her phone, wanting to make contact with that one person she had left who could make her feel better. She needed to hear his voice, just his voice saying her name, so she would know she had some reason to stay here, alive.

She dialled his number, knowing it off by heart and held the phone to her ear, biting her black-painted nails in anticipation.

_Bring_..._bring_..._bring_..."hello?"

Jade sighed, feeling her heart come together slightly just at the reassuring warmth of his voice.

"Jade?" he called her name, searching for her voice, wanting to know if she was ok.

Jade sniffed, "I'm here."

"Are you ok?"

"Beck...she...did it again" she whispered, touching the bruised and swollen part of her face gently.

She heard Beck sigh, not annoyed. He was angry. She knew he hated it when her mother hurt her, when anyone hurt her.

"I'm coming over" his voice was strong and demanding, stating, not asking. Jade heard the rustle of his bed covers being thrown off his body and a small thud.

"No, no Beck it's fine, really you don't need to -"

"- yes. I do. I need to see you, to make sure you're ok."

She closed her eyes, feeling relieved at how he cared. "The door is open. Lock it after you."

Beck opened the door to Jade's house, he stepped in then looked down as what he felt under his converse shoe wasn't carpet. The remains of what appeared to be a lamp lay shattered there. He prayed it hadn't been her mother who threw it as he gingerly stepped over the remains, turning to lock the door.

Then he heard it: Screams; heart-wrenching, broke, pained screams coming from upstairs.

_**Jade**_

He sprinted up the stairs, throwing the door to her room open to find her in her bed. He crossed over to her and sat beside her "Jade...Jade!"

She was sleeping, having a nightmare. Her hair sticking to her face in cold sweat, she writhed around in the bed, whimpering, thrashing out at unknown horrors. "NO! NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screeched, her voice high and hysterical.

Beck shook her violently, aching to free her from her tortured dreams. Hating to see her in pain like this. It tore at his heart to see her suffer.

"JADE! JADE WAKE UP!" his hands gripped her shoulders harder, shaking her desperately.

Her eyes flew open, tears streaking her face. Her grey-blue eyes found his brown ones.

"Beck?" her voice croaked from screaming.

"I'm here, love. Everything is ok" he pulled her into his arms, her face buried into his neck, his cheek resting on the top of her head. He breathed her in, loving her scent.

She sobbed in his arms, he hated seeing her like this, he tightened his grip on her, protecting her, from the world; her mother. Giving her all his love and warmth, assuring her that he loved her. always.

She clung to him as if she was terrified he would disappear, her entire body shook as she let all her pain and anguish out. He rocked her gently back and forth, humming an unknown melody, a secret song just for her. He murmured soft words of comfort in her ear. He kissed her tears away, gently kissed the bruised part of her face and held her. Loving her in the way she had never known.

Soon she stopped, breathing heavily. He fell back onto her bed, pulling her with him. They lay together, locked in each other's embrace, in their own world. It was then he noticed her knuckles. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at them; bruised, swollen, cut and bleeding. He pulled away from her and sat up in her bed. He took her hands carefully in his and kissed each knuckle softly. She watched him, a small smile tracing her lips.

She watched him confused as he took off his jacked, then his shirt leaving him in just a white t-shirt. And before she could so much as open her mouth to protest, he had ripped two strips from the material of his shirt. He carefully wrapped them around each of her hands as bandages. He tied them carefully and gathered her into his arms once more.

"Never let me go" she whispered so softly to him. Her hands clung to his t-shirt, her head nestled in the hollow of his throat. His arms were around her, holding her close. His cheek resting on the top of her head.

He pulled her close, their hearts beating as one.

"Never. I promise."


End file.
